


Tilt

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Second entry into the Hurt/comfort fic challenge. A pursuit goes wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Tilt  
author: Cindy Ryan  
TImeline: Set after the episode Greenlight  
notes and summary: Non-romantic. Hurt/Comfort challenge. Pursuit of a suspect goes wrong

LAPD Officer Lucy Chen awoke to the familiar voices of Dispatch. Her head throbbed and her vision was blurry. It took her a full minute to realize the police SUV she was in the passenger seat of was on it’s left side. The windshield was cracked with a thousand spiderwebs. There was a strong order of burnt rubber and possibly gas.

“Adam 719 please respond.”

Lucy tried to reach for the radio but her vision swam once more. What had happened? Where were they? It was daylight, but Lucy had no sense of what time it was.

“Adam 719, come in.”

Lucy thought the last voice might have been of her commanding officer, Sgt. Wade Grey but she wasn’t sure. The pain in her head intensified and darkness closed in.

****

Officer Tim Bradford clawed his way to consciousness with a groan. Everything hurt especially his left side something sharp was piercing it. Tim could feel blood dripping down. He forced his eyes open trying to remember what happened. He had a vague memory of the shop spinning and then they went off the road in the Hollywood Hills. Where in the canyons they were he had no idea. They’d been chasing somebody….

The cracked sideways windshield disorientated Tim for a moment. Then his brain caught up and he remembered he wasn’t alone. Tim glanced over at the passenger seat and saw his rookie was slumped to the side unconscious. At least he hoped she was only unconscious. Tim couldn’t tell from his angle if she as breathing.

“Chen!”Tim called in his best strict T.O. voice

A groan answered him.

“Boot!”Tim yelled once more his coming out strangled as his injury protested.

“Tim?”Lucy asked weakly.

“Dispatch to Adam 719 if you can hear this help is on the way.”

“What happened?”Lucy inquired once the radio call subsided.

“In a pursuit, something hit us.”Tim explained."Went off the road, think we flipped...can you get out?"

"Maybe."Lucy replied in a strained voice."Hit my head but it's starting to clear."

"Good..."Tim trailed off as he blacked out.

***  
"Tim?"Lucy called worriedly when her partner stopped speaking.

With how she was wedged against the door Lucy couldn't reach Tim to check his vitals. Lucy reached for the radio only to discover the mike was smashed. Was a miracle they could hear dispatch at all. Lucy reached for her shoulder radio and realized the main part of it which was clipped to her belt was damaged. Lucy sighed and tried to reach Tim's but it was too far away. Her only option was to try to get out of the SUV. Once she got out if help hadn't found them yet she could pull her partner out and use his radio. It was as good as plan as any Lucy thought as she began to examine the door.


	2. Chapter 2

In the mid-afternoon heat Officer John Nolan stood next to his C.O as they looked at the crash site. They'd closed off the canyon road to civilian traffic. There was a helicopter above searching the trees below. John thought a tumbling squad would do more damage but the woods below were so thick that John was worried they wouldn't find Lucy and Bradford before nightfall.

“You'd think we'd be able to see it.”John commented grimly as he squatted on the edge shielding his eyes.

“Number of cars have gotten lost in the canyons over the years.”Grey replied tensely. “Lots of missing persons reports that the LAPD have traced to these roads but never gotten farther.”

“That's not comforting, Sir.”Nolan replied quietly.

“We'll find them if they don't walk out of there on their own.”Grey commented with a shake of his head. “Chen's too smart and Bradford's too stubborn to remain trapped down there.”

“True.”Nolan agreed as he rose to his feet.

“Sir!”Jackson West's excited voice broke over the radio. “I think we've got something.”

West and his T.O Lopez had gone down to the next lower road down to see if they could view anything.

“We'll be right there.”Grey affirmed as he motioned to John and they climbed into the Sgt.'s SUV and left the crash site.

****  
In the twenty minutes since Lucy had managed to crawl out of the crashed shop she'd been busy. She'd turned the one remaining side mirror upwards. There wasn't much sunlight where they were but Lucy had heard the chopper. If she could catch the sunlight it'd be a beacon to the searchers. They needed every advantage because Lucy wasn't going to get anywhere without an ax. The path the squad had created as it tumbled wasn't climbable the trees were the size of Thor's arms.

Lucy's main dilemma was reaching her partner. Tim hadn't woken since she'd gotten out of the SUV. She'd need his help to get him out. Lucy couldn't pull him up and out the way she'd escaped. The only option Lucy had come up with was shooting the windshield. If she tried to smash it with something it'd take too long. The only positive of their situation was that the gas smell had lessened or Lucy wouldn't even consider her plan. Their was a risk that the bullet could ricochet and hit Tim. Lucy's head was starting to hurt again. She knew Tim had already lost blood and with how he was pinned Lucy couldn't access the wound to attend to it. She really didn't have a choice; she'd have to chance the ricochet. Taking careful aim Lucy fired.

*******

"I thought I saw sunlight glinting off something, there."West reported as he pointed.

"I didn't see it."Lopez interjected with a shake of her head.

"There's not much light...."Grey began.

John whirled around as they all heard the sharp retort of a gun shot. It echoed through the canyon. His blood ran cold. John didn't know how he knew but he just knew that shot came from the missing officers. Were they shooting at an animal? Or had whoever had run them off the road found them?

“Sky one, we've got gunfire in the canyon.”Grey reported to the chopper.

“Affirmative we picked it up too.”The pilot replied. “We think we've narrowed the area where the sound came from we're circling back.”

“Good luck.”Grey commented quietly ending the radio call.

There were no further gunshots and John didn't know and didn't really want to know if that was good news or bad news. /Hang in there, Lucy. We're coming./


	3. Chapter 3

The gunshot jerked Tim back to consciousness. He blinked groggily trying to remember why he was looking out a sideways windshield. Scratch that a shattered sideways windshield. He saw his partner clearing away the glass. It was only then that he realized Chen had been shouting at him.

“Tim!”Lucy called sounding short of breath. “I'm going to get you out but I need your help. I know you're hurt but I can't get to your wound. We're going to have to get you out the front.”

“Okay.”Tim answered. “What happened?”

“Went off the road in the hills during a car chase.”Lucy explained as she finished with the glass. “I don't remember much except the shop tumbling.”

At her words snatches of memory tried to surface. Slam of metal on metal, sound of crunching gravel, feeling of brief weightlessness as the SUV left the road and Chen's scream.

“You hurt?”Tim demanded trying to get out of the seatbelt.

“Concussion probably, think I twisted my right ankle but otherwise ready to walk out of here.”Chen responded with a grim smile. “Some good news I think they're looking for us; I've heard a chopper circling.”

As if on cue the radio crackled to life making them both jump. Wade Grey's welcome voice came back through the static in broken snatches.

“Chen, Bradford if you.....hear......we......location.....help.......way.”

“Think you destroying the windshield was a stroke of genius, Boot.”Tim commended as he finally got the seatbelt off and sat up with a wince. “You gave them a direction.”

“I know you're losing blood if you're giving me a compliment.”Lucy quipped as she crawled forward poking her head through the space where the windshield was. 

“Funny.”Tim muttered.

With the shop on it's side Tim was in an awkward position with his large frame. He was able to see that the piece of metal that had been piercing his side wasn't stuck; he'd just been laying on it. Tim pulled his uniform shirt up to look at the wound. There was an inch long bloody gash along his left rib cage.

“Not as bad as I thought.”Tim said with a wince as he put the shirt back.

“Good.”Lucy responded in a distracted tone.

For the first time Tim noticed the quick looks Lucy kept shooting off his line of sight. Then he saw how she was balanced on what was left of the hood.

“Boot, are we stable?”Tim asked stopping his movements.

“Kind of.”Lucy admitted.

“Kind of?!”Tim replied sharply.

The shop shifted as Lucy crept forward. She held her arms forward over the steering wheel.

“There's a medium sized hill that we've come to a stop on the top of.”Lucy explained grimly.

“Wonderful.”Tim muttered.

Together they maneuvered through the windshield space. Tim's knees banged the wheel but the SUV didn't move. They rested briefly on top of the hood. 

“Let's keep moving.”Tim ordered.

Lucy stayed on the hood helping Tim ease down to his feet. That was when he saw and heard the battered SUV move. He reached for Chen just as the shop began to slide.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Tilt  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim cursed and reached for Chen but at that moment the SUV hit the incline and tilted dangerously. He ignored his own injury racing towards his partner as Lucy scrambled for safety.

“Lucy!”Tim shouted.

*****  
It was a good thing Lucy had included surfing in her life. Being a California girl it was part of her childhood. The things she learned riding the waves helped her keep her balance on the tilting moving sideways SUV. 

Lucy heard her T.O curse and saw Tim start running towards her. She watched the edge of the hill get closer and closer and she wasn't sure Tim would reach her in time. Saving herself might be the only option. It was then that she heard the helicopter; it was much closer and she saw the trees around them start to bend under the wind from the rotors. Unfortunately their rescue was impending her immediate safety. The SUV did not like the sudden wind and it rocked severely under her feet.

“Jump, boot!”Tim ordered ordered the sound of the chopper.

Lucy looked at the rapidly approaching hill and then over at her partner who was running along side. She looked at the trees and couldn't see the chopper through the thick canopy. They couldn't reach her. Not having a better plan Lucy jumped.  
******  
Tim grunted as he caught Lucy. The catch wasn't graceful or movie material. Her weight unbalanced him and they both fell to the ground. The SUV continued it's slide down the hill and seconds later it crashed into a tree.

“You alright?”Tim asked trying to catch his breath.

Before his partner could reply the canyon was filled with the sound of an explosion as the gas tank on the shop burst into flames.  
*********

West, Grey, Nolan, Lopez and Bishop were making their way into the canyon from the road following the trail the SUV left. They all stopped when the sound of the explosion reached them. Grey felt the ground under his feet tremble slightly. He cursed silently hoping his two officers hadn't been near the blast. He had a feeling it was the damaged SUV that had caused the explosion but there was only one way to be sure.

“Sky one we heard an explosion.”Grey said into the radio. “Do you have a visual?”

“We see the flames.”The pilot confirmed. “No spot to land though. We're going to hover and send down a basket to get them out.”

“I'll get LAFD here and we're on our way to the site. Let me know as soon as you have them.”Grey ordered.

“Yes, Sir.”The pilot replied.

“Let's move.”Grey said to the others.

They moved as quickly as they could down the rough slope. Grey could only hope the chopper crew could get them out before the flames took hold of the dry surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Tilt  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The chopper was kicking up the smoke from the fire. Lucy was coughing but she pulled Tim to his feet. They got a couple feet before Tim collapsed. The smoke on top of his injury was too much. That coupled with the blood loss and Tim knew he was fading fast. He was on his knees but the pain in his side was like a burning ice pick slamming down. Tim tried to get to his feet once more but the world swam. He swore silently. /Not the time to lose it, Bradford./ They didn't know if the chopper was going to be able to rescue them. Didn't know how far away help was. He could feel the heat of the fire at his back it was stronger than it'd been minutes before. They had to move. His body however thought otherwise. The pain spiked in his side after the attempt to stand. Tim's head pounded and everything went sideways before blackness closed in.  
******  
“Tim!”Lucy shouted in alarm as her partner fell unconscious.

Lucy dropped to her knees next to Tim. She checked his vitals and then the wound. Lucy saw it was bleeding freely. She looked helplessly at the flames that were getting closer. The smoke was making her head hurt worse which she hadn't thought possible. If she didn't hold it together they weren't getting out of here. Lucy shook her partner trying to wake him. She needed his help to get them both out.

“Tim!”Lucy called around a coughing fit. “Tim! We need to move!”

Suddenly there was a loud swishing noise and a man dropped from the trees holding onto a repel line. He was a few feet away but Lucy could see the LAPD patch on his uniform even through the smoke. It was the best sight she'd ever seen. Seconds later another man joined him and then a basket was lowered through the trees.

“Hurry!”Lucy shouted. “He's hurt! Losing blood!”

It was some of the longest minutes of Lucy's life as they maneuvered Tim into the basket and hoisted him to the chopper. Lucy watched anxiously as the basket swayed in the wind dodging tree branches. Finally the officer next to her smiled.

“He's secure, Ma'am, your turn.”The young blond male instructed as the basket was lowered once more.

Lucy was strapped in but she clung to one of the ropes as the basket was lifted higher and higher through the tree canopy. Once at the chopper Lucy was pulled inside where she saw a medic working on Tim near the far side of the helicopter. She moved quickly over to them. 

“How is he?”Lucy asked anxiously.

“Lucky.”The middle aged brown haired male medic replied with a shake of his head. “Nothing vital was hit. I've got him patched up as best I can up here. I think he'll be just fine once they give him a transfusion and fluids.”

Lucy nearly sank to the floor of the chopper in relief. She managed to find a nearby seat and collapsed into it

“Thank you.”Lucy said her voice raw and hoarse.

“Looks like you've been through the wringer too.”The medic said as he stood and took his kit and sat next to her “Let's get you bandaged up.”

Lucy was too tired to argue. As the medic worked Lucy saw the two officers climb back on the chopper. The next instant they were flying away.

******  
Grey and the others had just reached the edge of the tree line when his radio crackled to life.

“Sky one to Sgt. Grey we've got them, Sir and headed to the hospital.”The chopper pilot stated.

Relieved murmurs spread through the group as Grey responded.

“Wonderful news, Sky one and good work.”Grey commented.

“LAFD's enroute but I'd advise that you and your officers get out of the canyon the fire's spreading fast.”The pilot suggested grimly.

“Understood we're heading out now.”Grey replied ending the radio call. “Let's move people.”

They scrambled back up to the road just as the lights of the LAFD could be seen coming up the canyon road. Even with the fire Grey was grateful they could count this as a win.  
*******  
Tim awoke to find he was in a hospital room. It was dark outside. His whole body felt stiff and bruised. Still Tim knew he was fortunate they both were. 

“Good to see you awake.”

Tim glanced over and saw Lucy sitting in a visitor's chair. She was in civilian clothes and had a bandage on her left forearm and another on the right side of her forehead.

“How long was I out?”Tim asked in a hoarse voice.

“Six hours.”Lucy replied as she scooted the chair forward. “They stitched you up. Doctor said you'll have a small scar after they remove the stitches.”

“How's the head?”Tim asked gesturing towards the bandage on Lucy's forehead.

“Concussion, but they agreed to release me if there was someone to monitor me tonight.”Lucy replied quietly. “Jackson's staying over.”

“Glad you're okay, boot.”Tim said with a smile.

Lucy stood and pulled the covers up closer to Tim's shoulders. He was glad they were becoming friends.

“I'm glad you're okay too.”Lucy replied returning his smile. “Get some rest. I'm going to head home.”

*******  
Lucy didn't even make it to the door before Tim fell back asleep. She watched him for a moment so grateful they'd both made it out of that canyon. Despite their rough start Lucy couldn't picture her life without Tim Bradford. The tentative friendship they'd formed over the last few months Lucy was looking forward to seeing where it went. Lucy shut the light off and left the hospital room.

end


End file.
